princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Prince (Sands of Time)/Non-Canon
Forgotten Sands Variations Why are the Forgotten Sands variations considered non-canon? They don't change the story of the "canon" games. KillerZ (talk) 20:53, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :They're explicitly not canon because they're all completely different scenarios from the primary game and change the nature of that characters like Razia and the enmies the Prince faces. It's a completely different situation from Prince of Persia (2008) and Prince of Persia: The Fallen King, the latter being another continuation of POP08's canon, or even Battles of Prince of Persia which was explicitly created to bridge The Sands of Time and Warrior Within the same way the console and PC version of The Forgotten Sands does. Lily Ford (talk) 21:18, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :Are you sure? I always wonder that myself. I looked into the story of each game the best I can(from cutscene videos) and they're not different scenarios(By saying this, im thinking you mean its uses the base of the xbox version and changes things up). They're completely different stories. Razia was only featured in the DS and Xbox 360 but both are different stories and the DS takes place after the Xbox 360's story. The Wii especially is a completely different story and not the same situation. The supporting characters are different and so is the overall enemy. Same with the PSP. I recall Ubisoft said they wanted to give a different story for each of the consoles, not a variation of what TFS was that ended up deviating. [[User:JayAaerow|'JayAaerow']] [[User talk:JayAaerow|'Talk']] 00:26, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Can you find the article that say the DS/PSP/WII stories are canonically before or after the primary console game? Because nothing I've found thus far on either games states that kind of information at all. Lily Ford (talk) 04:03, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :: NDS game takes place years after PC, PS3 & Xbox game, it says so in the game itself. Can't say about PSP and Wii versions at the moment though, needs more research.--KillerZ (talk) 19:10, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ::But seeing how there's 7 year gap between Sands of Time and Warrior Within, there is time for these games to take place within that time. Didn't find any concrete confirmations though, so that is a speculation on my part.--KillerZ (talk) 22:26, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Alright, at the very least we can move the DS Forgotten Sands information to the primary article. If any confirmation can be found on the PSP and Wii games being set before or after the Console/PC Forgotten Sands, they can be added there as well, I have no objections to that at all. Lily Ford (talk) 05:21, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Why is PSP version of The Forgotten Sands non-canon? I didn't played the other games from this trilogy and didn't even finished the PSP version yet but I'm just curious.--'Primestar3 (talk) 14:50, June 1, 2015 (UTC)' ::::The PSP version of the game is still in the non-canon section because we're still looking for information that links it to the other Forgotten Sands. Lily Ford (talk) 23:33, June 1, 2015 (UTC)